


No Longer Misunderstood

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, M/M, Pregnant Dream, Protective Fundy, also this has Dream's dreamon, fundywastaken, ill probably post more about them later, im not even mad, this is really gonna be my legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Technoblade is hunting Dream and Fundy, which only adds more stress when his fiance is having issuesSequel to the fic "Misunderstood Betrayal"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 438





	No Longer Misunderstood

Fundy entered The Nether with Dream still tightly latching onto him. He took another pearl and threw it somewhere safe. It was the right choice since when Fundy looked over, Techno walked through the portal. He looked more bloodthirsty than ever. Fundy saw him act weird when they were in Pogtopia. Whatever was up with him, seeing his brother’s son betray them again probably didn’t help. 

Fundy ran behind a wall and set Dream down, who immediately started writhing in pain. He knew Techno was hunting them down, so he tried not to make any noise. Fundy quickly made a small hole in the netherrack and pulled himself and his fiance in it to hide. Dream still laid down on his back as Fundy put netherrack back down to hide them. 

Dream watched as Fundy pulled out a torch to put up. He gently grabbed at Fundy’s collar to pull him down. Fundy looked down and got on top of his fiance, gently holding him. Fundy started nuzzling his neck, holding his hands. Dream tightly grabbed Fundy’s hands, panting heavily, though trying to stay quiet. 

“Fundy I’m going to need to tap out for a second to focus on this. Would you mind talking to the other thing living here?” Dream asked. Fundy looked up at the mask and shook his head. Dream’s dreamon seemed to be nice to him, it’d be nice to actually talk to them. Maybe that would calm his nerves from the stress of having someone hunting him and his pregnant fiance.

“Hey,” Fundy turned his attention back to the mask, a new voice coming from it. It was a bit different from Dream’s, it also had a static sound to it. Fundy looked at their body, they were shaking.

“Are you good?” Fundy asked. The dreamon seemed almost shocked at being asked that question. 

“Not really, I’m probably doing better than Dream though,” The dreamon responded. Fundy looked worried, both for his fiance and for the other inhabitant of his body, “At least he’s not screaming on the outside where Techno can hear.”

“I guess that is a positive,” Fundy said. He felt the dreamon gently squeeze his hands for a second. 

“Since I have the chance to talk to you, would you mind naming me?” The dreamon asked. Fundy looked at him curiously, “When you brought Dream back, you technically ‘tamed’ me. So you get the right to name me.”

“You don’t have a name?” Fundy asked. They were just a mask, but it was odd that they didn’t give themself one.

“People just called me a dreamon or a monster for the last few hundred years,” The dreamon answered. Fundy felt a bit guilty hearing that, “Dream doesn’t really know what to call me either, it was only until recently he started calling himself something other than his name when he was human.”

Fundy looked at the mask. Looks like there were a lot of things in their past that they kept hidden. He really wanted to learn more about both of them. First though, he should probably name the dreamon. Fundy was kind of at a loss when it came to it, but he couldn’t just say that he had no idea either. 

“How about Lucid?” Fundy asked. The dreamon paused for a second, then gently squeezed his hands.

“I like it,” He answered. Fundy smiled at him. Lucid suddenly covered his mouth as both he and Dream started screaming.

Technoblade walked around looking for the two traitors, when he heard muffled screaming. It sounded like Dream. Techno didn’t have time to worry about what was going on. Hybrids need to kill people to thrive, and those traitors were on the chopping block. He heard it from a wall, they must have hid in there. Techno pulled out his picaxe and swung it at the wall. Only to have something swung right back at him. 

Fundy looked at the piglin hybrid, holding a shovel over his shoulder. Techno held his head as he looked at the two. Fundy stood over Dream, who was moving in pain on the ground. Fundy crouched down a bit and held Dream’s head in one hand, playing with his hair softly. Techno stood up and pulled out his sword. 

Fundy pulled out Dream’s axe and pointed it to Techno. He didn’t seem like he was willing to step away from Dream. Techno and Fundy stared at each other for a while. Techno still set on killing them, while Fundy was set on protecting both Dream and Lucid. 

“What are you doing protecting him?” Techno asked. Fundy still kept the axe up, “He betrayed everyone, Fundy.”

“Would you stop trying to kill my pregnant fiance for 5 minutes?!” Fundy yelled as he stood up, pressing the axe to the piglin hybrid’s throat. Techno looked at the two in shock. Wilbur was not going to be happy hearing that. Techno stood still as the fox kept the axe at his throat. 

“Is that why you two betrayed everyone?” Techno asked. Fundy sighed.

“We didn’t mean to, Dream was loyal to Schlatt so we could get married without Wilbur’s permission, I was loyal to Pogtopia because Dream told me I would be safe there, and I want Schlatt to fall. Betraying everyone would be the worst move for both of us,” Fundy explained, the axe falling slightly, “I just wanted to help my family as best as I could.”

Fundy felt Dream grab his free hand gently. Techno watched the two silently. Now he was feeling slightly guilty for hunting them down. The piglin put his sword away, making Fundy put the axe down. Fundy crouched down again to check on his fiance, softly touching the mask. 

“I’ll leave you two be for now, I can walk you two somewhere safe when you’re done,” Techno said. Fundy looked up at him.

“Thank you,” Fundy mumbled. Techno walked to a small corner away from them and leaned against a wall. The two were quiet, leaving Techno to his own thoughts. 

Wilbur was definitely not going to be happy with his son marrying Dream, and him having a child was not going to go well either. Techno slid down the netherrack wall and pulled out his sword. He knew Fundy would still be seen as a traitor by Wilbur no matter what he said, Tommy would probably be hard to win over, too. Luckily Fundy is just as threatening as the rest of his family, so maybe he has a chance if he keeps his fiance’s axe. 

Techno played with his sword a bit, then he heard small fox noises come from the direction of where the couple was. The piglin stood up and walked over to the two. Techno saw Fundy holding a small fox hybrid in his arms, gently playing with it’s ears. Dream was on his side with his arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Having a child is hard huh?” Techno joked. Dream just groaned as Fundy laughed at his fiance’s state. 

“Oh shut up,” Fundy heard both Dream and Lucid mumble. Techno looked at the small fox, it seemed to already be wrapped in something. They did look adorable, even if they were probably just as much of a bastard as their parents. 

“Let’s get you three somewhere safe,” Techno said. Fundy stood up and started tugging at Dream’s arm until he sat up. The fox set the kid in his arms, then picked Dream up. Techno walked with Fundy close behind. He could've sworn he heard quiet talking from Dream and another voice he vaguely recognized to Fundy. It was probably just his imagination though.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made an alternate ending to this, its a bit more darker


End file.
